


Untitled

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New promise. No more. Of what, he's not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Open.

Chew. _Barely_.

Swallow.

Open.

Chew. _Barely_.

Swallow.

More.

Need.

More.

Open.

Chew. _Barely_.

Swallow.

Pause.

_Fuck_.

****

"Jared?"

"'m fine, Shan."

Silence.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Fine."

_Help me_.

****

Heave.

Gag.

Puke.

Heave.

Gag.

Puke.

Gasp for breath.

Puke.

"Jared?"

Open door. Tomo. With steaming burrito.

"Want one? We got loads."

He manages a minute shake of his head.

"Not hungry."

_Always hungry_.

****

Lock the door.

Shed clothes.

Click on light.

Mirror.

Eyes. Nose. Mouth. Hair. Neck. Ears.

Fine.

Arms. hands.

Fine.

Chest. Stomach. Hips. Thighs.

Scramble.

Puke.

New promise. _No more_. Of what, he's not sure.

****

"Jared?"

"'m okay."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." _No_.

****

Open.

Chew. _Barely_.

Swallow.

Open.

Chew. _Barely_.

Swallow.

More.

Need.

More.

****

"Jared?"

"Yeah."

"I really need to use the bathroom, are you done?"

Suppress gag.

"Yeah." _I wish_.

****

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

More tubes. More bags on the IV pole. More needles in his body.

More.

He wants to throw up, but he's got nothing left.

****

"Jared?"

"Hmm?"

"No more, okay?"

"Okay."

He still doesn't know of what.


End file.
